ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gandrayda
.]] '''Gandrayda' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Metroid'' franchise who debuted in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Characteristics Gandrayda is a bounty hunter born on an unknown planet. However, she possesses metamorphic abilities similarly to the inhabitants of Jovia XII. She can assume the form and abilities of most living things, including creatures differing significantly in size. Her skin appears to be translucent, allowing her bones to be seen at several points. Her age is unknown, though a psychological evaluation, such as her predilection for pranks, and speaking in an informal tone, even in a military setting, it can be inferred she is relatively young, or at least immature in comparison to other Hunters. She considers bounty hunting to be a very enjoyable sport and Samus Aran to be her chief rival. She intends to surpass Samus as a veteran bounty hunter as soon as possible. She is a very capable combatant, but is often hired for stealth and reconnaissance missions due to her ability to mimic creatures. Lore on the Pirate Homeworld suggests that she becomes a Space Pirate, referring to her as "Mistress Gandrayda" - it is likely that she fell under the influence of Dark Samus after being corrupted by Phazon. Aiding the Galactic Federation Along with Ghor, Rundas, and Samus Aran, Gandrayda is asked by Fleet Admiral Dane of the Galactic Federation to help stop the Phazon corruption of Aurora Units. Once the Space Pirates attack the GFS Olympus, the GF ship they are currently aboard, Gandrayda helps defend the ship by confronting the infiltrating Space Pirates. She then goes to planet Norion to help the Federation ground troopers on the planet and protect the base. When Samus arrives at Norion's Generator C, she finds Space Pirates waiting for her. Just as she is about to fight them, one of them assault's his comrades. Once the pirates are dead, it transforms into Gandrayda, who lets 'Sammy' do the work of activating the generator. Once the four Bounty Hunters reach the Control Tower to activate the cannon to destroy the approaching Leviathan, Dark Samus appears and releases a burst of Phazon at them, causing them to fall unconscious. Two weeks later, Gandrayda awakes. Due to Dark Samus firing Phazon upon her, her body is now self-producing Phazon, though with no visible negative effects, like the other hunters. The Federation gives her a Phazon Enhancement Device to use this Phazon and send her to find the Space Pirate stronghold. She sets out to find it, but the Federation eventually loses contact with her. More than two weeks after this, Samus awakes. The Federation now know the location of the stronghold, known as the Pirate Homeworld. She visits the planet and eventually receives a transmission from nearby from a Federation Marine designated NZG41. She manages to reach the marine and helps him activate an elevator. She and the marine go up the elevator, though once they reach the top, the marine begins firing at Samus. He transforms into Gandrayda, who desires a fight, saying, "You know, you shouldn't trust strangers, Sammy... This is gonna be fun." After a massive battle where Gandrayda morphed into various creatures, including a duplicate of Samus with the same Power Suit abilities, Gandrayda's body overloads, successively transforming into many different forms, including a Space Pirate, Rundas, Ghor, a Berserker Knight and Samus. She screams while reaching out to the real Samus, who, unable to watch, looks away with a clenched fist while Dark Samus arrives and absorbs her. Trivia *During the battle with Gandrayda, it is extremely difficult to hit her with missiles (especially the Hyper Missile) due to her great agility. *Gandrayda can be beaten in under forty seconds if you properly utilize the Screw Attack. *When Gandrayda appears in the Space Pirate Homeworld, she is much more detailed than the first encounter. Her face shows signs of corruption and she has bags under her eyes. Category:Metroid characters Category:Intelligent Systems characters Category:Female video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Space pirates Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional bounty hunters Category:Fictional explorers Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricity Category:Fictional characters who can change their size Category:Fictional characters with powered armor Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007